official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Newberry County, South Carolina
Newberry County is a county in South Carolina. The population of the county is 37,508. Major roads Interstate 26 US Route 76 US Route 176 South Carolina Highway 34 South Carolina Highway 39 South Carolina Highway 56 South Carolina Highway 66 South Carolina Highway 72 South Carolina Highway 121 South Carolina Highway 202 South Carolina Highway 213 South Carolina Highway 219 South Carolina Highway 391 South Carolina Highway 395 South Carolina Highway 773 Geography Adjacent counties Fairfield County and Richland County (east) Union County (north) Saluda County (south) Lexington County (southeast) Newberry County (southwest) Laurens County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 60.31% White (22,621) 30.96% Black or African American (11,612) 7.37% Hispanic or Latino (2,764) 1.36% Other (511) 17.3% (6,488) of Newberry County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Newberry County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 18 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Newberry - 10,277 Towns Little Mountain - 291 Peak - 64 Pomaria - 179 Prosperity - 1,180 Silverstreet - 162 Whitmire - 1,441 Unincorporated communities Chappells (partly in Saluda County) Jalapa Kinards (partly in Laurens County) Climate Fun facts * The Civil War interrupted growth in the county; the warfare and loss of lives of many southern men disrupted the state economy. The first cotton mills were constructed in the county in the 1880s, and quickly became an important part of the economy and a source of jobs. With the mechanization of agriculture in the early 20th century, labor needs were reduced. * Since the 1970s the population of Newberry County has been growing due to increasing local economic prosperity. * Politically, Newberry County is consistently Republican in most elections. * Every year, the town of Little Mountain hosts the "Little Mountain Town Reunion" during the month of August. The Little Mountain Reunion is one of South Carolina’s oldest folk festivals. It began in 1882, as an effort by a person connected to Newberry College for encouraging local class reunions, the hope being that it would generate interest in the new college. The college experienced a number of set-backs since its organization; misused by Federal troops during the Civil War, moved to Walhalla in the upper part of South Carolina, and finally back to Newberry, the county seat of Newberry County. Because most people traveled either on two or four feet due to the lack of trains and automobiles, meeting places were selected mainly on the convenience of their location. * Peak was rated the most boring community in South Carolina by an anonymous survey in 2013. * Pomaria was the birthplace and boyhood home of Thermon Ruth, founder of the legendary Selah Jubilee Singers and promoter of gospel music at the Apollo Theater in Harlem. * Whitmire earned the title "Pearl of the Piedmont" for its status as a successful textile town, but by the early 2010s the last mill was closed. Category:South Carolina Counties